Forgotten Memories: A RusIta FanFiction
by America The Sandwich
Summary: Before Feliciana, there was another Italy. But Who is he, what's his name, and how did she come to be if Romano had an older brother who was already N. Italy? Pairings Featured: RusFem!Ita, Spamano, GerFem!Ita, and USUK.
1. Prologe

~Prologe~

"Ivan...promise me something...", a Italian accented male spoke allowed to the Russian, his hazel eyes losing the light that had lit them up once before.

The Russian looked at him. "Anything...", he said softly, his accented voice thick with sadness.

"Don't...forget me...", he said softly, and gave a light smile.

He nodded, tears falling from his eyes. "Of course..."

"One more thing.."

"Yes...my love?"

"One last kiss...before I go..."

Ivan nodded, and leaned over to give him one last kiss. Their lips brushed together, only to be pulled apart for the last time.

"Are you still there...?", he asked softly, his hand cupping the Italian's face. He knew that he was gone, but he couldn't believe it. "I told you that you shouldn't take on Turkey alone...you should have listened...", he said with a thick sadness, and closed the Italian's eyes.

* * *

Well, this is the end of the begining of my first APH FanFic. It's become a long, interesting story so far, and I'm still currently writing it. It spans around 90 pages, front and back so far, and is growing daily.

What what my insperation?

I like several Ita pairings, including: RusIta, GerIta (The Cannon Pairing), and PruIta (The HetaOni Pairing.) But I could only find a good few that weren't just about sex, or had rape in them. So from there spawned Forgotten Memories: A RusIta FanFiction.

The Pairings:

Of course, you'll see RusIta featured, but there are more than that. Spamano, a little GerIta, and USUK.

Well, this is it for now. I'll be posting again soon! Till then, On munche pat! (We/One eat pasta!)


	2. Pleasing Things and Broken Dreams

"Italy! Vat have I told you about using all of our vater to make pasta?", the German shouted, and glared at the girl and her Pasta.

"But Germany! It's been so long since we've had any pasta! It seemed like a good idea!", she said while making their bowls of sighed, and took the food.

_'She's so naieve...'_, he thought to himself, and began to eat.

Not noticing anything, she began to eat her own two ate in silence, no one attacking them at all for once. When finishing, the Italian decided to make up for using most of their water by gathering firewood. It was a simple, yet efficiant task to do. She came across a pile of sticks and logs that seemed like they were good enough, so she began to carry bundles of them back and forth.

* * *

The Russian hid in the bush, which was near his camp site. He was supost to be watching, and taking notes on the Italian and her friend, who he dispised. 'He was the cause of his death...why should he get the reencarnation..? Are we forever doomed to repeat this history...?', he asked himself, and watched her labor for the German. The one who's last form caused her death.

Italy heard the bush near her begin to russle, and that frightened the normally happy girl. She froze, and looked around before moving away, and twards the camp.

Seeing that she was leaving, he decided to make his move. He /stumbled/ out of a bush, looking like he'd been injured in a fight. Fake blood had been applied to his leg, and several other places, and he acted like he was injured. Like he'd been hurt badly. "I-Italy...h-help me...", he said softly before /fainting/ on the ground. These were weak tactics, and he could have done better, but this was the little prep time he'd had, and he wanted the Italian back in his arms, and back at his home where she belonged.

She turned, and began to slowly back away. "I-I'll get Germany,", she replied softly, not sure of this situation, "I'll be back, just stay there." She began to run back to camp, all the wood that she was carrying fallen from her arms with a thud. She was scared, and would have Germany go with her so that she wouldn't be captured like always, and he wouldn't have to save her.

* * *

"Italy?", the German shouted, thinking that she'd been captured or something by an enemy force. He hadn't seen any troops, and his solders hadn't encountered anyone yet, but the could be hiding, and that would mean they could be anywhere.

_"Germany!"_

He turned, hearing his name, though not seeing the source of it.

_"Germany!"_

He turned again, and saw Italy running towards him. "Italy!", he shouted back, and ran to her. When he got within arms reach of her, he hugged her tightly, and let out a breath of relief. "Vhat were you thinking, Italien? You had mein vorried zhat someone had captured you or somezhing..."

She looked up at him, the fear in her eyes showing. "I found Russia. He's hurt."

He blinked, and smiled. "Vell, ve should go check zhat out. Vhere did you find him?"

"In the woods. He'd fainted the last time I'd seen him."

"Zhen lets go.", he replied, and walked into the woods with her, and arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Russia sat up after she left, and he was sure she was gone. _'Damn it...now they vill know bout my plans...'_, he thought to himself, and sighed, '_Maybe I fake them out. They no realise, da?', _he added, and pulled out his tactical knife. He took out a cloth, and bit down on it after wiping off the fake blood, and plunged the knife into his leg. A muffled cry left his lips, and he pulled down jaggedly with the knife. He held back screams of agony, and finally stopped. He then created a few more cuts and gashes to make it look like he'd been wounded badly. A bit of dirt was also tossed on them before he laid back like he was, but actually felt the throbbing of his gushing wounds. Soon, black spots began to appear in his vision, and things went dark.

* * *

He had been following the Italian for what seemed five or ten minutes now, and was beginning to wonder if she'd just been seeing things. But sure enough, there was Russia, colapsed on the ground and...bleeding out. "Italien, help him. We can take him prisoner as well.", he commanded, knowing that she always kept a first aid kit with her.

Russia's capture would benefit them greatly, and he'd been wanting to question him anyways about what he remembered of his days as Holy Rome, and another Italian that was clearly not Italy or Romano. Why did these seem so foreign, and what was all of this about? He'd find out either way.

"Damien, his wounds aren't too bad, but the one on his leg is very deep and long. He's going to need surgery.", she told him straight forward as she was bandaging up his leg to the best of her current abilities.

He looked over to her in shock, but nodded and stayed calm. "I'll carry him.", he told her, and would question the Italian later.

* * *

And there you have it! Chapter 1 of Forgotten Memories!

Sorry that it took so long to get out, my leiblings, but I was having writers block since I'm redoing it. I don't like where I've taken it on paper, and it seems to be moving fast, so I've just been rewriting it.

Also, there are a few hints here. Something that will be revealed soon. See if you can pick them up. Next, the Russia scene is important in this. It might seem something OC, but it's really just indirectly helping the plot move along. I've chosen Damien for HRE's name, and that's because it's the only thing that I could think of. The reason for not using the countries names, but using HRE's name on Germany will soon come to light as well. But for now, those my little secrets.

I'm also going to tell you that I will have an Avenger's FanFic out soon, along with a USUK FanFic. The Avengers one will be called: The Mission Logs of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, and the USUK is: Cheeseburgar Paradise.

Good night my Leblings, and may you enjoy what's to come.


	3. Lost Names and Unknown Memories

Russia groaned, and rolled over in the soft, warm bed. _'Wait...the last I remember...'_ , his thoughts trailed off as he thought about what he did to himself so that he could stay by the Italian's side. He looked down at his leg, and frowned. It was red, but there was no infection. But it would leave a scar, and it would take a while to heal.

Looking around the room, he saw that it was early morning, and they were in Italy. How could he ever forget this place, where his fallen lover once called home. Looking on his left, was the Italian, asleep. Her face showed that she'd been worried when she passed out, which brought a small smile to his face that the Italian could feel at least that for him.

'_You can't tell her anything. Not a bit about what happened with Venice and HRE. It would cause her to break down, and become confused. That's not good for her, or for Italy. Understood?'_

'Yes.', everyone agreed, and the meeting let out.

That was the last time anyone had discussed the two. Or even thought about Venice. But not him. He thought about Venice everyday. About how much he missed him, and how that German bastard would pay for the pain he caused him. How he would pay for Venice's demise.

They also agreed not to tell him about the human names, nor about HRE. HRE was tiny when he met Italy again, but France solved that untill that bastard Prussia brought him back as Germany. Luckily, Germany remembered nothing of HRE. But that changed. He eventually found out, and went insane for a small amount of time. But it didn't last. That time was called "The Holocaust." An ugly time in Germany, and for the world as well. But when it ended, he was glad to see that the German was banned from seeing Italy. But now they were back together, and he left alone.

But now wasn't the time to worry about what she knew. Maybe she didn't remember, or maybe she did. But that didn't matter right now. He just wanted to get better.

* * *

She started to move, and began to wake up. It'd been a few hours, and she was ready to awaken. When she did, she found Russia awake, and memories of him smiling, laughing and having a good time appeared to her, though they didn't belong to her.

_'He'll be there for you when you fall. He'll help you stand, and walk again.;_

She fell out of her chair, and looked around. No one, not a single soul was in that room besides them, and that creeped her out.

Next to her, lie the awakened Russian, who was staring off into the distance. "Russia..?", she asked, though the name Ivan appeared in her head.

He looked over to her, and smiled in his usual manor. "Yes, Italy?"

She was about to ask him about the strange memories, but Germany walked in, and she silenced her words.

'_Damien...'_

__She looked around again, and no one was there except for them. It was odd, but she was hearing things again, just like in the woods, and in her dreams. Maybe she should speak up about it now that they were both there. _'Yes, I will.'_

* * *

Italy looked at the two men, one standing, and one sitting. "Damien, Ivan...who am I?"

They looked at her, shock apparent on both of their faces. They then looked at each other, and the German managed to speak first. "Y...you're the reincarnation of Venice Italy Vargas, the eldest brother of Italy, and the original N. Italy.", he replied softly.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN...

And there you go, the newest chapter of Forgotten Memories.

It took a bit to get here, and some new ideas, but I'm here, and I'm quee-I MEAN I'M ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA!

Haha, just kidding. But that was exciting, now wasn't it? I have chapters 3-6 planned out, and written, but I'm not releasing them yet. They'll be here this weekend. So I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

On mange pat!


	4. Forsaken Things

She looked at the Russian, then the German. "I...I what?"

Russia let out a sigh. "You're not first Italy...there was Italy before you...", he replied sadly, his violet eyes closing. When they opened, he gave a glare to Germany.

"So...so you've been lying to me this whole time? About everything that's happened..?" Her voice was cracking, and she sounded upset. "You all've been lying to me?", she repeated, and let tears form.

Germany was quick to try and comfort her, but she backed away, and he looked down. "No. Everyhing zhat we've zold you is true, Italien. We've never lied. Ve care for vou cause vou are who vou are, not cause of who you were."

"We don't think of you as replacement, Italy. We think of you as friend, and as Ally.", Russia added, his voice soft, and showing compassion.

Germany looked at her, his second lover, and sighed. "Italien, ve like you for who you are, and Ich Leibe Dich for you, not cause of zhe ozher.", he added over the Russian, putting pressure on the Italian.

"I...I can't take this...I...need some air..", she replied, and darted from the room.

"Italien!", the German called, and started to go after her, but stopped. "It's probably for the best...she needs to be along to figure this out...", Ivan replied, and let out a sigh.

He let out a small sigh. "Fine..."

* * *

And there's Chapter Three. Sorry that it took so long, I've been busy with school and such. Sorry that the chapters are small too. I've just had a lack of creativity at the beginning, and a few others, but they'll be long soon enough.

Also, I'm going to state now that I don't hate Germany or HRE. I actually like them. But what you're going to see in these next few chapters is a bit disturbing and upsetting.

Well, On mange pat!


	5. Discovery and Self Preservation Part 1

_'Who am I? Am I Venice, or an I truely Feliciana?_', she asked herself, running through the woods, escaping the life that she didn't understand anymore.

'_You're who you've always been.'_

She stopped, and looked around. No one was near, and she didn't recodnise the voice. "Who's there?", she called, but there was no reply. That prompted her to continue running.

'_Why am I here instead of Venice?' s_he asked her self with a bit of doubt.

'_You're here because you were meant to be. Because you need to be.'_

She didn't stop this time. only continuing to run from the voice that seemed to haunt her. The next thing she knew, she went from running to falling through the air, and to the ground. Then nothing.

* * *

"Wake up.", an Italian voice called, shaking her softly.

She groaned, and wriggled away from him.

"You need to wake up.", he told her, and sat next to her. With a sigh, he shook her again, and waited for her to wake up.

Feliciana opened her eyes, and looked up at the man above her. He looked a lot like her, though his eyes were blue. They were almost as blue as Germany's, if not, bluer. He looked completely Italian except for that feature though. "W-who are you?", she asked softly, and backed away from him.

"Think about it. You know who I am. ", he replied.

She looked at him, her memories fuzzy, but she began to remember what she'd lost when she died. "Y-you're Venice..."

He nodded, and sat next to her. "Yeah, I am.", he replied softly, and looked around the black space.

Venice looked like any normal Italian. He wore the fashion from the 1500's, his hair was medium length, and he had skin that was just a bit sun kissed. The only difference that gave her even slight confusion was his eyes. Normally, Italians had brown eyes. Any other color was rare. But his eyes, they were blue, like Germany's blue, but a bit more Oceanic.

"So, if you're suppose to be dead, how are you alive?"

He let out a sigh. "I'm apart of you and apart of your soul. I live on because you live on.", he said blankly, and looked at her. "Everything that we do, everyone that we meet leaves an imprint on our soul. That imprint stays there, even after we die. But one thing that's also left there is a piece of the person that was there in the past, which is locked in your subconscious, just waiting to come out and be able to talk to the world, and talk to the person who they became after being locked away. We share those experiences, and can show them to our reincarnations after we're gone, and when we come to be again. We're here to help those who have been left in our place so that they can become a good country, and become strong.", he added, and smiled at her. "That's why I'm here."

Italy looked at him, who looked much like her, but older. "So how did you die? What was the cause of it?"

Venice looked down, and kicked a bit of dirt. "Holy Rome and Turkey caused my downfall..."

She let out a small gasp, and backed away. "N-no. Holy Rome was the good guy...", she told him, and looked around in the darkness.

"He's not. As much as we both want him to be, he's not.", Venice told her, reaching for her. "I can show you. I can show you anything you want to know that I do know."

She looked up at him. "Show me why he's not who I thought he was, why he's the bad guy.", she replied, and took his hand.

"Hold on, you'll be in for a bit of a trip.", he replied, and began to fall.

Soon, everything was sucked in, and she began to fall into nothingness. Into the darkness that surrounded them.

* * *

Feliciana looked around, easily remembering the room that she was in. Below her was a younger, tired Venice, who was standing in front of the mirror shirtless. His front was barely scarred, but his back was another matter entirely. It was covered in thick, red, matted, pusy wounds which were not of normal war injuries. They were from a whip, which lye on the bed.

Foot steps sounded from the downstairs, and Venice quickly turned as he heard the noise. From the lower level of the building, a loud, booming voice echoed, and made him flinch in fear. "Italian, I'll be up soon. Get ready.", the Germanic man called, leaving the Italian in panic. He covered his back up with a shirt, and sat on the bed, waiting for him to come up. He let out a small sigh, and tried to calm down about him coming up.

Damien walked in, and gave a small smirk to the Italian before picking up the whip that he almost always had with him. "So, you ready for some fun, liebe?", he asked, the smirk growing on his lips. But that smirk grew to a frown when he saw that Venice was backing away, a shyness that he didn't see often in the Italian. "Vhat's ze matter, Venice?"

"My back...it's infected because of the last time...", he replied softly, his voice as quiet as Canada's. "It's not reacting to the medicine like it should.", he added, and looked down.

Damien looked at him in shock, then anger. "Vhy didn't you tell me about zhis? I have good medical care, I could have helped you.", he growled, anger boiling. He trapped Venice in a corner before he could run, and looked at him with accusing eyes. "Let me see."

Venice pulled back at his anger, and looked away. "I didn't think it'd get this bad...it always heals up well...", he replied as the Damien cornered him, and forced the shirt off of him. As the fabric dropped to the floor, he watched Damien's eyes widen in anger. "You should have told me about zhis. Now ve'll have to take you to zhe hospital after your punishment.", he growled, and turned him around to his back, which made Feliciana turn away.

_'I can't watch this...I might get sick if I watch anymore...', _she told Venice, her eyes truthful.

He gave a nod, but didn't stop the memory. _'It's almost over...just wait...'_, he replied.

She nodded back at him, but didn't look at the scene.

Venice nodded, knowing what the punishment was. "I vould normally whip you, but zhis is much different...instead, no meals for a week.", Damien told him sternly, and tossed him a shirt. "Get dressed. Ve're going to zhe hospital.", he growled, and left the room.

* * *

Well Lieblings, we've come to the end of this chapter. It was a bit short, but there is A LOT more to come.

Also, I told you that it would be a bit harsh, this chapter. I wasn't lying, and I'm sorry if any of you are weak stomached.

I don't hate Germany or HRE, but this is how this just played out. Sorry for those who like them, but there is worse to come.

Well, On mange pat!


	6. Discovery and Self Preservation Part 2

Feliciana looked at Venice, knowing what the whip was like. "I-I'm sorry...Venice...", she told him softly, and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her, and gave a smile. "It's alright...it's all in the past, and I've forgiven him for what he's done to me."

She looked at him with a smile on her lips. "Germany's done the same to me before, but he's stopped since then. Since WWII, and hasn't done it since.", she told him, and touched her back. "I remember taking care of the wounds would occasionally get too much, and I'd be put in the hospital. But he stopped for some reason. Maybe because he couldn't take what I went through, or just because he wanted to." It was the first time she'd told anyone that he'd done that to her since Lovi discovered it, but it was nice to get it out, and nice to be free of that burden.

"He always went over board with what he did, but he was a good man...till my death came..."

She looked at the ground. "What happened?"

"I was cocky and arrogant...I let my ego get the best of me...", he replied simply, though it was much more than that.

"Can...I see?", she asked cautiously, wondering what happened in the end.

He nodded. "Yes, that's no problem, Feliciana.", he replied with an empty smile before they fell into the empty abyss.

* * *

The next thing that Feli saw was Venice and Russia, both in the living room of Russia's home. Venice walked across the bare room in a full suit of armor, and looked at Russia. "I'm strong enough to fight them, Ivan.", he told the Russian with a strong voice, his will to defeat the other country great.

Ivan looked back at him. "Please let me help you, Venice. Sadik is strong, stronger than you or me alone. But we can defeat him together.", he replied, trying to make the Italian see reason.

Venice looked at him. "I'll be fine, Ivan. As long as you just stay here, and let me take care of Sadik. ok?", he replied questionably. He knew the Russian was strong willed, but he could only try. "Please...just let me do this on my own. I can do it. I'm better now.", he added quietly, and let out a sigh.

After letting out a huff of air, he looked at Al. "Fine, but please don't get hurt...you know how Turkey is.", Ivan replied quietly, and gave him a tight squeeze.

Venice nodded, and let out a sigh. "Yes, I will.", he replied, and gave him a hug back. "Ti amo, Ivan."

"я тебя люблю", he replied softly as the Italian left.

* * *

Swords clashed, sparks crackled through the air, and the two countries clashed in battle once more as Italy fought for his Independence.

"Give up, Italy! It's no use! Join me, and you'll be more powerful than you have alone!", the Turk called out, pushing the flat side of his sword against the Italian's razor sharp blade, holding it back from hurting him. Venice pushed back, and their blades slid apart. "Never! That would mean my downfall! Grandfather Rome would be disappointed that I let myself and Little Roma fall to a bully such as you.", he growled, and swung again. Sadik blocked it again, and laughed.

"What about Holy Rome?", he asked with a grin, his eyes narrowing. "How would he feel about that?"

Venice glared. "We're no longer together, Sadik.", he replied, and grunted as he pushed away from the Turkish man. "I've left his grasp, and am with Russia now.", the Italian added courageously.

"So it's true...", a new, yet recognizable voice returned, sending a chill down the Italian's spine. "You have left me..." He turned to see Damien -Holy Rome-.

His appearance had been distorted, war torn, and scarred. His hands, face, and shown skin was full of scars, cuts, and burns. Nothing like Venice remembered. Even his clothing and voice represented it. His clothing was covered in rips, holes, and patches. Nothing as he once was. His voice was ragged and course.

"So this is what has come of you, Damien.", Venice said with a sad voice, and looked at the ground. Even it was war torn. '_Could it get any worse...?'_, he thought quietly to himself. "After you left, ves it is.", Holy Rome replied coarsely, and sprinted in a quick pace towards the Italian. His sword swung at him with a quick pace, but Venice managed not only to block it, but deflect it. "Damien, you're not you anymore...you've changed...", he managed as they exchanged blows, each on both offensive and defensive. "I have, Italien. In vays zhat you can't imagine.", he replied with a growl, and parried a blow with his sword.

The two matched perfectly in battle, parrying and fighting alike. They knew each other too well, causing them to be unable to get out of the standoff that they were in.

"Damien. Please stop this. It isn't you!", the Italian finally pleaded, not able to go on much longer. The Germanic man couldn't hold it much longer either. "Nein, Italien. Zhis is zhe new mich.", he replied. "Zhis is vhat you have done to mich, Italien. Driven mich mad to zhe core.", he added quickly with force as he stuck against his sword till he finally slashed against the Italian's arm.

"N-naaarrgg...", the Italian sputtered, and fell back. His sword sliding away from him. "Stop this, Damien! I can help you. Not as a lover, but as a friend. I plead to you...", he called, and grabbed his sword. Damien swung, and he rolled away from it. "Nein, Italian!", he shouted, and swung again. This caught across his chest. "Naraggggg!", he cried out, stumbling back from Holy Rome. "You're driving mich insane, Italien! Your voice is all I hear, you're all I see! Leave mich alone, you demon! Begone from mein mind!", Damien screamed, swinging uncontrollably at Venice.

-Insert skin ripping and blood curdling scream here.-

"_VENICE!"_

* * *

Well, here ends chapter 5. Sorry that this took so long to get out. I've just been so lazy and forgetful lately...but don't worry. I'm going to update a lot more on this. I love this Fic too much not to. Enjoy this chapter!

я тебя люблю - I love you

Ti amo - I love you

On mange pat!


	7. Discovery and Self Preservation Part 3

_"VENICE!"_

Venice fell into Damien's chest, coughing up a warm, dark substance. The German realised it was Blood. "No!", he shouted, cradling the Italian against his chest as he sunk to the ground. "You said I could have him back! You told me he could live!", he shouted, his heart breaking.

Turkey walked out of the shadows. "Only if he were to agree. But his will was too strong, and we have the younger Italian to mold to our purposes...", he said with a smirk. "It's a pitty though...this one was a beauty...was he not?", the Turkish man said, a sigh released as he walked away.

"I will never forgive you!", Damien shouted at him in rage. "Never help you again!", he added, though knowing he would or else it was his turn to die. If only his older brother were here.

"You know you have no choice, now be quiet, and dispose of the body.", he ordered, and left the scene.

* * *

_Slam! Slam! Slam!_

"I'm coming!", the Russian shouted, his heart racing as he ran from one side of his home to another. Opening the door with a single pull, his heart almost stopped. "Venice!", he shouted, taking him from Damien's arms, and into his own. His eyes narrowed in accusation. "What did you do to him?!", he shouted. "What did you do?", he said again, and pulled him close as he walked to the living room.

Damien looked at the Italien, who Ivan was setting on the couch. "He was trying to save me! I only faught back...when Sadik..killed him..", he replied, thinking about running away from this awful place. "He said that if Venice was cooperative, he'd live...but he wasn't...so he..stabbed him...", the Germanic man choked out, looking away from the pair.

Venice's eyes opened a little bit, which gave both men a bit of hope, though it was futile. "Ivan...promise me something...", a Italian accented male spoke allowed to the Russian, his hazel eyes losing the light that had lit them up once before.

The Russian looked at him. "Anything...", he said softly, his accented voice thick with sadness.

"Don't...forget me...", he said softly, and gave a light smile.

He nodded, tears falling from his eyes. "Of course..."

"One more thing.."

"Yes...my love?"

"One last kiss...before I go..."

Ivan nodded, and leaned over to give him one last kiss. Their lips brushed together, only to be pulled apart for the last time.

"Are you still there...?", he asked softly, his hand cupping the Italian's face. He knew that he was gone, but he couldn't believe it. "I told you that you shouldn't take on Turkey alone...you should have listened...", he said with a thick sadness, and closed the Italian's eyes.

* * *

Venice looked at her, and smiled. "This was my life, and it's now yours...please...make the choices I couldn't. Save yourself before you become like me. It doesn't just affect you...but everyone around you as well.", he said in a tone that meant he was serious. "Do you understand?"

Feliciana nodded. "Of course...", she said, a few tears falling. "I'll do my best...for you."

Venice smiled. "It's time that you returned to your world. Please, don't tell anyone of this unless you absolutely have to. Specially not Ludwig.", he said in a echoing voice as I ascended through the darkness once more.


End file.
